How to Train Your Horse
How to Train Your Horse is an American media franchise from Imageworks Animation and loosely based on the eponymous series of children's books by British author Cressida Cowell. It consists of three feature films: How to Train Your Horse (2011), How to Train Your Horse 2 (2015) and How to Train Your Horse: The Hidden World (2019). The franchise also consists of four short films: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010), Book of Dragons (2010), Gift of the Night Fury (2011) and Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014). A television series following the events of the first film, Dragons: Riders of Berk, began airing on Cartoon Network in September 2012. It was renamed Dragons: Defenders of Berk for second season. Another television series, titled Dragons: Race to the Edge, serves as a prequel to the second film and aired on Netflix from June 2015 to February 2018. Films How to Train Your Horse (2011) Main article: How to Train Your Dragon (film) How to Train Your Dragon, the first film in the series, was released on March 21, 2010. It was directed by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders. The film is inspired by the 2003 book of the same name by Cressida Cowell. The film grossed nearly $500 million worldwide, and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. The story takes place in a mythical Viking world where a young Viking teenager named Hiccup aspires to follow his tribe's tradition of becoming a dragon slayer. After finally capturing his first dragon, and with his chance of finally gaining the tribe's acceptance, he finds that he no longer has the desire to kill the dragon and instead befriends it. How to Train Your Horse 2 (2015) Main article: How to Train Your Horse 2 A sequel, How to Train Your Horse 2, was confirmed on April 27, 2010.13 The film was written and directed by Dean DeBlois, the co-director of the first film. Bonnie Arnold, the producer of the first film, also returned, with Chris Sanders, who co-directed the first film, only exec-producing this time due to his involvement with The Croods and its sequel until was temporarily cancelled.14 The film was released on June 13, 2014.15 It was announced that the entire original voice cast – Baruchel, Butler, Ferguson, Ferrera, Hill, Mintz-Plasse, Miller and Wiig – would return for the sequel.16 New cast includes Kit Harington as Eret, Cate Blanchett as Valka, and Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist.17 John Powell, the composer of the first score, will also return for the second and third film.18 Set five years after the events of the original film, Hiccup and Toothless have successfully united dragons and Vikings. Now 20 years old, Hiccup is forced to take on the mantle of chief by his father. When he discovers a group of dragon trappers led by Drago Bludvist, he goes on a quest to find him. But first he comes across a masked stranger named Valka, his long-lost mother. How to Train Your Horse: The Hidden World (2019) Main article: How to Train Your Horse: The Hidden World In December 2010, DreamWorks CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg confirmed that there would also be a third film in the series: "How To Train Your Dragon is at least three: maybe more, but we know there are at least three chapters to that story."19 Dean DeBlois, the writer and director of the second and the third film, said that How to Train Your Dragon 2 is being intentionally designed as the second act of the trilogy: "There are certain characters and situations that come into play in the second film that will become much more crucial to the story by the third."20 DeBlois said in an interview that the third part will be released in 2016.21 The release date was delayed several times. In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced the release date for June 18, 2016,22 which was later changed to June 17, 2016.2324 In September 2014, the film's release date was moved to June 9, 2017.25 2018, taking over the release date of Warner Animation Group's The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part.26 On December 5, 2016, the release date was pushed back again to March 1, 2019.27 This will also be the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, after NBCUniversal's acquisition of the company in 2016,28 and following DreamWorks' departure from 20th Century Fox after 2017's Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. The film was produced by Bonnie Arnold, and exec-produced by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders.22 Jay Baruchel, Gerard Butler, Cate Blanchett, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Kit Harington and Kristen Wiig reprised their roles from previous films.22 F. Murray Abraham joined the cast as the film's main villain, Grimmel.29 Set one year after the events of the second film, Hiccup becomes the new chieftain of Berk for dragons and Vikings. His late father tells him to seek out the safe haven of Dragons, the "Hidden World". Upon discovering a female Fury dragon, Toothless makes a new bond with her. The Night Fury killer, Grimmel the Grisly, sets out to find and kill Toothless, prompting Hiccup to make a choice between keeping the dragons or letting them go. Television series Imageworks Horse (2013–2018) Main article: Imageworks Horse On October 12, 2010, it was announced that Cartoon Network had acquired worldwide broadcast rights to a weekly animated series based on the movie, which was scheduled to begin sometime in 2012.30 In January 2011, producer Tim Johnson confirmed that work had begun on the series and that, unlike the TV series spin-offs of the films Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda and Monsters vs. Aliens, How To Train Your Dragon's series is much darker and deeper, like the movie. The show is the first DreamWorks Animation series that airs on Cartoon Network instead of Nickelodeon, unlike previous series such as The Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and Monsters vs. Aliens.31 Although it was announced that the series would be called Dragons: The Series,32 TV promos shown in June 2012 revealed a new title – Dragons: Riders of Berk.33 The series began airing in the third quarter of 2012.32 John Sanford, the director of seven episodes in the first season, confirmed that there would also be a second season.34 Jay Baruchel, who voiced Hiccup, also stars in the series, as well as America Ferrera (Astrid), Christopher Mintz-Plasse (Fishlegs), and T. J. Miller (Tuffnut).32 The second season is accompanied with the new subtitle, Defenders of Berk, replacing the previous Riders of Berk subtitle.1 The show then moved to Netflix and was subtitled Race to the Edge. It consists, in total, of 8 seasons. Video games * An action adventure video game released by Activision called How to Train Your Dragon was released for the Wii, Xbox 360, PS3 and Nintendo DS gaming consoles. It is loosely based on the film and was released on March 23, 2010. * Super Star Kartz video game was released by Activision on November 15, 2011,44 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. The game features 14 different characters from DreamWorks' films – How to Train Your Dragon, Madagascar, Shrek, and Monsters vs. Aliens. Cast and characters List indicator(s) This section shows characters who will appear or have appeared in multiple How to Train Your Horse films or other media. * An empty, dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the film, or that the character's official presence has not yet been confirmed. Additional crew and production details Category:Film Series